


Bird of Prey

by Pervy_Mel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Unhealthy Relationships, abusive ushijima, twisted ushijima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-13 18:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16023926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pervy_Mel/pseuds/Pervy_Mel
Summary: Not long after enrolling in University, Oikawa is trap in an abusive relationship with Ushijima, the former ace and captain of Shiratorizawa control everything Oikawa is doing. Will the former captain of Aoba Johsai be able to the get out from that unhealthy relation without losing his life?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You read the tag, you know what to expect from this story.
> 
> This story come from Ushijima obsession for Oikawa who decide to not go to Shiratorizawa.  
> Of course I do not support Ushijima behaviors.

First the punch then the scream, Oikawa fell on the floor of the apartment, he tasted iron on his lower lips, it was bleeding. The man in front of him was yelling:

“YOU ARE MINE!! NEVER FORGET THAT!”

Oikawa looked at him, his head was hurting. He was sitting on the floor, the man was on his feet looking down on him, with dagger in the eyes, if you could have killed him, he would have done it. In fact Oiwaka was certain the man would kill him one day.

The man crouch, get closer to Oikawa ear “Don’t make me repeat myself, Oikawa, you. are. mine and only mine get that it your head” he whispered, grabbing the brunette’s wrist and pulling him to the bedroom.

The man pushed him on the bed before getting on top of him:

“If you don’t want to see me ripped off your clothes, you better removed them yourself” he said with a menacing voice.

Oikawa didn’t talk back and just undress. He try to keep his head high, he didn’t want to show to the man he was afraid. The man will get turn on by that, he will get power from his fear and be even more brutal with him. Oikawa didn’t want that, he knew what was coming, yet he wasn’t even sure if he would still be alive the next morning.

Once he was naked, the man forced him back to the bed and didn’t even took the time to prepare him, he just forced his cock inside Oikawa. The latter let out a painful scream. The man grabbed him by the hair and pull back:

“See you are mine and only mine, better not look at anyone else than me again” he said before letting Oikawa’s hair go.

When he woke-up, the young man didn’t remembered much from the night before, he recalled passing out after the second round. He was now setting on the edge of the bed with the man sleeping next to him. His hips were hurting, he didn’t know what to do anymore and didn’t knew how he got to that point. He felt dirty and lost. He wanted to call his best friend, to hear him say that everything will be alright, they gonna found something soon, a way to get him out of his hell.

“No…I can’t call Iwa-chan now, they assured me they will find something, I just have to hung on that. If only I had listened to them, they warned me the guy was dangerous, but I didn’t listen to them…how the hell did I messed up so bad in a few month?” he asked to himself. “Those University years was supposed to be fun”.

But those past month was not fun at all and Oikawa began to doubt he will get out of this mess alive.

*** A few months earlier***

“Oh! Oikawa-kun, is that you?” asked a pretty girl in the hallway of the university.

Oikawa Tooru just graduated from Aoba Johsai High, he last year of high school was one of the most interesting even if his team didn’t won against Karasuno during the Miyagi Tournament, he got to tease his former kouhai, from the time he was in junior high, a bit more. Now he was in university alone. Alone, the young man couldn’t believe it, his childhood and best friend Iwaizumi Hajime wasn’t with him for the first time in years. Both had actually planned to enroll to the same university, both Iwa-chan father suddenly fell sick and he couldn’t work anymore, thus to help his parent, after graduating, Iwaizumi found a little job in a sport shop. It didn’t paid much, but it was enough to help his parent. Even if he was sad to not have his best friend with him, Oikawa was understanding and promise to help if Hajime needed anything.

The first weeks of university was kind of dull, he didn’t have any friend with whom we could talk. He couldn’t wait to see the activities of the volleyball club of his university starting. At least he will be among people who share some interest as him. The first week passed and come the second week. Oikawa was now getting use to the university, he didn’t get lost anymore and more girl was stopping to look at him. This was nothing new for him, since he had his own fan club in high school.

He met with people who used to go to Seijo too and by the end of the second week he finally noticed the presence of Sawamura Daichi, Karasuno former captain, in one of his class.

“Yo!” shout Oikawa to Daichi who was walking away after the classes.

Sawamura turn his head to see who was calling who and saw Oikawa who was waving at him

“Grand..Oikawa-kun!!” shouted back Daichi walking toward Tooru.

“So you are coming here too? “ asked Oikawa.

“Yes, I didn’t wanted to get to far from my family” answered Karasuno’s former captain.

“And Mr.Refreshing ?” inquired Seijo’s former captain.

“Mr. Refresh…Oh Suga!! He is in Tokyo” replied Daichi.

“So your buddy didn’t tag along too” said Oikawa looking at the people passing by.

“Iwaizumi is not here with you” asked Sawamura surprise the two wasn’t together.

“Nope, he had to find a job to help his parent” answered Tooru.

“Oh I see, maybe we can tag along then” replied Daich with a smile.

“It wouldn’t be a bad idea” said Oikawa.

The two young men walked away without noticing someone was watching them the whole time. The young man, well fitted, was leaning against the wall, devouring Oikawa with his eyes.

“One day you will be mine” he mumbled to himself before walking in the opposite direction.

The day the university volleyball club opening came and Oikawa and Daichi brought their registration form. There was a lot of people in the gym chatting together. A whistle sound was heard everyone was now quiet and was listening to the head coach who was explaining how to will proceed to the selection of the newcomer. Oikawa and Daichi did a lot serve, receive, block they had to show what they could do. Both felt like they were back in junior or high school.

During the process of selection, the pair haven’t fail to notice that someone was hitting the ball stronger than everyone one. It was a lefty, it was an eagle, it was Ushijima Wakatoshi from Shiratorizawa Academy. The academy was a powerhouse when it came to volleyball, but despite that they still lose to Karasuno.

After the selection practice was over, Oikawa and Sawamura walked back together to their bus stop. They were walking and talking, talking about their time in high school, wondering if they will be pick for the team or not.

They were getting out of the school ground when they heard footsteps behind them. Daichi turn his head to see who was coming and saw Ushijima approaching them. Once he was next to them, Daichi salute him, but the former ace of Shiratoriwa completely ignore him and focus his attention or Oikawa:

“Finally you got some sense and enroll in a decent institution” said Ushijima who was still only looking at Oikawa.

“Haha, Seijo always had a decent team” replied Tooru.

“Anyway I can’t wait to hit your ball during the practice” said Wakatoshi walking away still ignoring Daichi who was next to him.

The duo looked at him going away and then looked at each other:

“You think he is still upset about the fact some vulgar crows beat the majestic eagle” asked Daichi with a smile.

Oikawa could hold back his laugh “Probably” he simply answered before continuing walking to their bus stop.

The next day the name of the one who was picked for the volleyball club Oikawa and Daichi were chosen and Ushijima obviously. None of them was in the main team, but they all three have the possibility to get there by proving what they could do.

They had to be in team of three for the practice, Oikawa, Sawamura and Ushijima team up together or more like Ushijima team up with Oikawa, but had to accept Sawamura presence since Tooru team up with him. The former setter of Seijo was tossing the ball to Ushijima while Daichi try his best to receive the powerful spike of the former ace of Shiratorizawa. Even if they were part of the same team. Wakatoshi was still ignoring the former captain of Karasuno. While Daichi didn’t really care, Oikawa was complaining about it when they was alone without him.

The next few days of practice all looked alike, Daichi was ignored by Ushijima and Oikawa complained about it on their way home. He didn’t understand why Daichi was letting him doing that. They were a team, they had to trust each other, but Daichi knew it would never happen, even if Karasuno had beaten Shiratorizawa, Ushijima was still looking down on him. That’s why he didn’t care to be ignored. Some would have made everything to dare the former captain of Shiratoriwa, not Sawamura, he knew what he was capable of and the only thing that mattered was the coach see that.

After the third weeks, Ushijima began to walk with them, Oikawa walking in the middle. While Daichi and Tooru was chatting about their class and the practice, Wakatoshi remains silent for the most part, sliding some words once in a while to Oikawa but nothing much than that.

In the beginning of the fourth weeks, Daichi and Ushijima had to wait for Oikawa together. The latter had forgotten something in his last classroom and he ran to get it. While they was waiting, an awkward silence could be sense. None of the two wanted to talk to the other. However, after a few minutes of waiting, Ushijima look at Daichi in the eyes and told him that he should quit the volleyball club, it could soon become dangerous for him if he continued to hang around Oikawa. Daichi asked him if it was a threat, Wakatoshi answer him it was just a mere friendly warning. Sawamura was about to replied something when Oikawa came running toward them, saying he was sorry to keep them waiting.The former captain of Karasuno told him to not worry about it with a smile.

The next day, Sawamura came first in the gym, he was followed by Ushijima, they were alone together, even the senior hasn’t arrived yet.

They practiced their serve on their own side, away from each other. Daichi was about to serve his ball when he felt Wakatoshi ball coming in his direction. Sawamura barely had the time to move away before the ball hit the floor with a bang and then flew high in the gym

“HEY!!! BE CAREFUL” Yelled Daichi still surprise by the hit

“Sorry” replied Ushijima with not even an ounce of sincerity in the voice.

Daichi looked at him and he knew the former captain of Shiratorizawa had hit the ball in his direction on purpose. The guy use to be the Ace of a powerhouse volleyball club, it couldn’t be a mistake, Sawamura knew it he also knew the so-called friendly warning of yesterday was a threat. Daichi decide he should keep an eye on Wakatoshi behavior, afraid something might happen to Oikawa if he wasn’t around. The one who used to be the captain of Aoba Johsai started to be more friendly toward Wakatoshi and Daichi was worried Ushijima take advantage of that.

Before the other started to arrive, Ushijima had already send two other powerful serve in Daichi direction, each time he was apologizing without conviction before going back to his normal serve. Daichi start to wonder if he was doing that only to scare him or if he really wanted to hurt him. He knew he could let his guard down around the prideful eagle, the bird of prey could attack him anytime and Daichi was now lonely crow.

The next day, Tooru had to leave the practice earlier, he had received a call from Iwaizumi and he needed to go see he as soon as possible. Daichi asked him if everything was okay before he leave, Oikawa told him he will called him later to let him know what happen.

Most of the volleyball club member had already left, Daichi decide to stay behind and hit some more ball, he wasn’t able to practice like he wanted earlier. Now that he was alone he didn’t have to care about getting it by some random ball coming full speed at him.

One ball, two balls, three balls, each of them hit the bottles, Daichi was satisfied by his serve, every of them was hitting the target. He was about to pick up the ball what was on the floor on the other side of the court and he heard noises behind him. He felt someone pushing him on the ground and then picked him by the collar of his shirt, it was Ushijima and he wasn’t happy

“Listen stupid crow, stay away from Oikawa, I will not repeat myself” said Wakatoshi with a menacing tone

“Oikawa can be friend with you he want, you can’t control him” replied Daichi pushing Ushijima away.

Ushijima looked at him and smirk “ We will see that” he said before walking away.

Daichi was still shock, he sensed Oikawa was in danger if he was staying around Wakatoshi. Sawamura knew he had to warn him, but he didn’t knew how to do that. Lately the former captain of Shiratorizawa as never really far from Tooru, following him like a shadow. He thought he could text him and tell him they have to meet. Daichi didn’t want to explain the situation through the phone, he wanted to explain to him face to face and make sure the former setter of Seijo was understanding what was happening.

Once he was home, the first thing he did was to text Oikawa but didn’t had any replied before the next morning. Tooru told him he was sorry to not get back to him earlier. He explain him, Iwaizumi’s father was rushed to the hospital and his future wasn’t bright. They didn’t even knew if he would make it through the week. Now the only thing he could do it’s pray that he get better. He then proceed to ask what Daichi wanted to talk about, it seems to be important. Sawamura replied to not worried about it, it wasn’t important enough to pull him away from his best friend side while the latter needed him. Before hanging up, Tooru told him that he will see him later at school, he needed to sleep. Both of them hang up and Daichi finished preparing himself before leaving for the university.

Him and Oikawa meet up for their class and eat together, Ushijima joined them, sitting between Daichi and Tooru. Wakatoshi was taking so much room on the table, Daichi had to pack his thing to eat somewhere else. When Oikawa asked him where he was going, he just replied he needed to see a teacher and they will see each other at the practice. Tooru watched his friend walking away wondering if there was something wrong with him.

Like he said, Daichi meet up with Oikawa at the volleyball practice, Ushijima was already there, not to far from Tooru, watching Sawamura’s action,, waiting the good moment to send him a ball he couldn’t return. Now that he knew Wakatoshi was always planning to hurt him with a spike or a serve, Daichi was more careful, he already lost tooth during a practice and he didn’t want to lose anything else.

Once again, they were practicing, toss and receive and once again Wakatoshi was the one hitting the toss set by Oikawa. The first balls was okay, Daichi didn’t had any problem to receive them. He wasn’t was good as The Guardian Deity of Karasuno, but he was good enough to receive steadily the spike of the former ace of Shiratorizawa. Sawamura was getting confident, even if he knew he couldn’t trust Ushijima. He knew it, however despite that he didn’t saw the ball coming at him full throttle.

He first felt the ball hitting his face, then the cracking sound resonating in his skull and the scream. The gym start to turn around him, he was dizzy, his head was hurting he was tasting the blood in his mouth. He looked around him, only shock couldn’t be read on the face of everyone around him, everyone except Wakatoshi who seems satisfied by his hit. Sawamura vision became blurry, but not enough to not notice the coach running toward him. The gym was still spinning, his head was hurting as hell and he wanted to throw up all the blood he was swallowing, after that he didn’t remembered anything.

Daichi woke-up the next day in a hospital bed. He head was still hurting but not as much as the day before, now it was mostly is nose and his neck. He tried to turn his head but each movement was pulling on a nerve he didn’t knew it exist until then. He tried to looked at his nose, but it was covered with bandage. Not long after he awaken, the nurse and doctor came to check up on him. They explain the ball hit broken his nose and tensed some muscle in his neck. The doctor told him he might need a surgery to align his nose, but he should talk with his parent first. Before leaving, the doctor told him that he might not be able to play volleyball for a while and that he should be released from the hospital in the afternoon. Daichi looked at him and replied that he didn’t had any plan to go back on a volleyball court even when he will be able to do it. Volleyball was a dangerous sport not worth enough to risk his life to it.

Not long after the visit from the doctor, his parent came to seem him. Daichi repeat to them everything the doctor told him. In the same moment Oikawa came in the room accompanied by Iwaizumi, his father was in the same hospital and when Tooru told him about Daichi he decide to pay him a visit. His father was stable and his mother was on her husband side.

Once the two formers rivals were in the room, Daichi’s parent told him they will go talk to the doctor. Daichi question Oikawa about what happened after he collapsed, the latter told him the coach had call the 119 soon as he saw the amount of blood, Daichi was losing, no one was allowed to get near him since he needed air. Being the talkative one, Oikawa left to get some drink, he was thirsty and he propose to bring something to the two other. Iwaizumi asked for an ice tea and Daichi decline since he could only drink with a straw for now.

Once Tooru at left the room, Hajime looked at Sawamura and ask him if he knew what really happened. Oikawa had told him it was a mistake from Ushijima, but the former ace of Seijo wasn’t to sure about that.

“What make you think of that” asked Daichi looking at his hand.

“He came to me at work with a suggestion, but I have the feeling it was more a threat” replied Iwaizumi.

“Let me guess, he told you to stop hanging around Oikawa?” inquire Sawamura.

“Pretty close to that, he told be to stop calling him during the practice” answered Hajime.

“He did the same thing to me, but I didn’t listen and now I’m sitting in a hospital bed with a broken nose” trailed off Daichi.

“Did you talk to Shittykawa?” asked Hajime.

“I wanted to do it the day your dad was rush to the hospital, but when he told me what was happening, I pushed that away” replied Daichi looking buy the window.

“What are you planning to do now ?” asked Iwaizumi.

Daichi sigh “Even if I doesn’t want that, I will drop from the club, if I go back there, who knows what else he gonna try. I really want to keep on eye on him, for Oikawa safety since that idiot didn’t seems to noticed what his happening, but my own safety is important too. I have a class with Oikawa, I should be able to see if there is any change in his behavior if that asshole try to do anything”.

Iwaizumi looked at the former captain of Karasuno High, he knew how hard that decision was hard to made, he had to take it himself a few months ago, however he was right, despite the fact he was worried for Oikawa, the shouldn’t put the safety of that moron before his own, it will do nothing good.

Right before Iwaizumi agreed with Daichi decision to drop from the volleyball club, Oikawa came back whining about the fact he had to do two convenience store before being about to find the ice tea Iwa-chan liked.

“You should be grateful, I’m doing that for you Iwa-chan” he said with a pout

“Trashykawa, you are so annoying, can you tuning down, you are in a hospital” he said to the young man who was more acting like a five years old.

“Allllright Iwa-chan” replied Oikawa taking a sip of his drink.

Daichi was watching them bickering like an old couple and suddenly missed his best friend. Suga was in Tokyo, five hours away by car, three by train. There were in the same country yet so far from each other. He wanted to talk to him about what was happening, he wanted some advise. He was worry about Tooru, but he didn’t want to make thing worst for himself. The only thing he was sure, is that he will quit the club.

“Oikawa…” said Daichi while the two friends was still arguing

“Yes Sawamura” replied Tooru.

“I’m sorry…I will not be able to be part of the club anymore” said Daichi looking at his hand.

“Oh…It’s okay, I figure you will quit after what happened” replied Tooru “Don’t worry about that, we will see each other in classes anyway, right?”

“Yes…we will” answered Daichi .

The time for Oikawa and Iwaizumi to leave came and Daichi parent arrived shortly after. He was released from the hospital, he could go back home. Now that he was back to his room and waited with apprehension the next day hoping to not cross the path of Ushijima. He didn’t want to see him, he didn’t want to meet him in the hallway of the university. He knew he wouldn’t be able to watch over Oikawa as much as he wanted, they will not go back home together, Wakatoshi was pretty more free to do anything we wanted now with Tooru. Sawamura fell asleep thinking about what will happen next. He had nightmare of the incident, he was seeing Wakatoshi smiling. Daichi couldn’t really do anything anymore to protect Oikawa and he felt some guilt about that. The only thing he could to is to hope it will not turn for the worst for the former captain of Seijo.


	2. Chapter 2

Ushijima was quite please, his plan to push Sawamura away from Oikawa worked perfectly. Now he just had to make sure Iwaizumi stay away too. Even if the two of them was best friend, it shouldn’t be too difficult. Hajime’s father was in the hospital and no one knew how much time he had left. Oikawa was passing a lot of time with his friend but Wakatoshi had an idea to make him stay close. He knew Tooru wasn’t living close to the university, he had about an 1hr to do between his home and the institution, while the former captain of Shiratoriwa was living 15 minutes away by public transport. Wakatoshi planned to propose to Oikawa to come share his apartment. He will be closer and they could study together, that what Ushijima will tell him, but it wasn’t the real reason, Wakatoshi just wanted to keep Tooru close to him, watch him and make sure no one get too friendly with his prey.

It might be childish from Ushijima, but if Oikawa had gone to Shiratorizawa instead of Aoba Johsai, he wouldn’t have this obsession over the former captain of Seijo. Wakatoshi wanted to have Tooru as setter, he would have been HIS setter while Ushijima would have been HIS ace, not some random childhood friend without any real talent. More he wanted to have Tooru as his setter, more the former ace of Shiratorizawa wanted to have Oikawa for himself. He wanted to control everything his former rival was doing, who is was seeing and where he was going. Oikawa will be his soon, he knew it, that even if the prey didn’t want it.

Ushijima was following Oikawa like his shadow in the hallway of the university. The only time he wasn’t with him is during their classes, they had none together and Wakatoshi was annoyed by that, knowing Daichi had one with him. If only the ball hit him harder to make him miss more days. But no, Sawamura was already back and the proud eagle as afraid the little crow steal his prey. Wakatoshi needed to think about a way to make sure Sawamura doesn’t get close to Tooru ever again…or make sure Oikawa doesn’t feel the need to talk to him, maybe he could make him even drop the classes, the only classes they had together. This way Wakatoshi would be certain, Sawamura doesn’t try to take Oikawa away from him. But he didn’t had to do that. Daichi walk away from Oikawa life by himself.

He knew Daichi had tried to talk with Oikawa a few time, Sawamura try to make Oikawa understand how dangerous Ushijima was and he only goal was to isolated him from his friend. Daichi told him was Iwaizumi had told him when they was alone in the hospital. Obviously Tooru didn’t believe a word of it, he replied Iwaizumi would have told him. He finally state Daichi was just angry at Ushijima about what happened and decide to blame him while it was probably his fault, he just have to receive the ball better. He then walk away telling him it was no use to call him to tell him bullshit about Wakatoshi.

When Oikawa and him were alone Oikawa didn’t mention once Daichi and when Wakatoshi was asking how the injury was healing, Tooru always replied it seems to be okay, however him and Daichi didn’t talk together anymore even if he had the. Ushijima told him that was probably cause Daichi was bitter since he couldn’t play volleyball anymore and he was better like that, the team didn’t needed someone was weak as Sawamura. Tooru seems to agree with this idea after thinking to the last conversation with him he then ask to not talk about Daichi anymore. Ushijima was delight, Oikawa didn’t had any interested to stay friend with that weak crow.

A few weeks after his successful plan, to keep Sawamura away from Oikawa, Ushijima start to think about how to block Iwaizumi to contact him. Hajime started to have his doubt about Wakatoshi goal and he needed to get rid of him before he tell his best friend everything. He knew Oikawa would think about it twice before staying alone with the former ace of Shiratorizawa if he knew what he was trying to do. He couldn’t let that happen, he need to find something real quick. This guy was a threat and he needed to take care of that. At least that what he thought. One day he after one of his classes he found Oikawa talking over the phone to someone. He didn’t seems happy

“You are imagining think!! It was a stupid accident, he didn’t mean it. He even apologize to Daichi…What!! What do you mean they were false apologies? Seriously, you think too much. Don’t worry about me and worry about you family go back to your dying father and leave me alone!!”

Oikawa quickly cut the conversation he had over the phone, he then saw Wakatoshi approaching

“Is everything okay?” asked the former captain of Shiratorizawa

“Yes…”replied Oikawa letting out a sigh of annoyance “It’s Iwa-chan, he think you purposely sent the ball to Daichi face…that is so stupid you even apologize. I wonder what is wrong with him?”

“He is probably stress about what his happening with his father” answered Wakatoshi “You should leave him alone for a while, during the time he is with his father and family”

“You are probably right, anyway…I doubt he will want to see me again after what I told him” said Tooru looking at his feet

Ushijima couldn’t believe his luck he didn’t even had to do anything, not even go back to threaten Iwaizumi. Oikawa decide by himself it would be better to let his best friend alone. Deep down, Wakatoshi knew it wasn’t the best idea, Hajime would need his best friend, but Oikawa was upset at him and told him words he shouldn’t have. Now Oikawa was alone, Daichi wasn’t talking to him anymore and Iwaizumi was too busy taking care of his father now. The prideful eagle was free to do what he wanted. First he needed to lock is beautiful prey in a cage.

Before proposing to Oikawa to move with him, Wakatoshi wanted to let pass a few day after his fight with his best friend. He was scared Oikawa started to have is doubt about what was happening. However, he mentioned to him a few time how close to the university his apartment was. He even invited Tooru to come visit it which the latter agree. Oikawa like where the apartment was located, it wasn’t too far from the apartment and was close to other facilities like a grocery store and a sport shop

“Woa!!! Ushijima!! That really a good place you have” said Oikawa with enthousiasme.

“Ya it really well located” replied Wakatoshi looking at his prey visiting his nest with big eyes

“I’m really jealous, I would like to have an apartment like that” said Oikawa enjoying the view he had from the window

“Maybe…maybe you can move here…with me” hesitantly said Wakatoshi “I mean there is a spare room in this apartment, you can have it if you want”

“REALLY!!!! YOU MEAN IT!!!” quickly asked Oikawa jumping around

“Yes as long as you give me a hand with the rent” answered Wakatoshi with a smile

Oikawa seems more than happy by the proposition. He asked when he could move in and Ushijima answered he could do it anytimes. He called his parent to tell them the news. At first his parent wasn’t sure about that idea, they never met Wakatoshi after all, but Tooru manage to persuade them by tell them all the good side this co-habitation would have. The week after the former captain of Seijo was moving in his former rival, the guy who use to be the captain of Shiratorizawa.

The first week together felt really nice to Wakatoshi, he could see Tooru walking around half-naked in the morning and before going to sleep. Ushijima was on cloud nine, his plan was a success so far and soon Oikawa would belong to him, only him. The only moment where he actually worried it might not happen is when Iwaizumi called him to announce his father had passed away. Oikawa rush to see his best friend. He only came back late at night

A few day after Iwaizumi phone call, after the practice some senior invited them to take a drink with them. At first the pair decline, stating they were still underage, but their senpai convince them the place they were going didn’t really look at that, as long as they were drinking or eating. Oikawa was the first to finally agree to go with them, Wakatoshi wasn’t really happy about that, he didn’t want to see some other guys to look at his prey, he wanted to go back to their apartment, sit on the couch, watch TV. He wanted to see next to his delicious prey, look at his profile, smell his shampoo. However Tooru seems really eager to go now and Ushijima had no other choice to go to. There was no way he would had let him go alone without him.

They passed some quality time in company of their senpai, Oikawa drank a bit too much and Ushijima had to help him to walk. The pair manage to get back to their apartment without Oikawa throwing up everywhere or falling on the ground. Once inside, Wakatoshi helped him to remove his shoes and dragged him to his room.

“Stay there I’m bringing you a glasses of water” said Wakatoshi to the drunk Oikawa who was almost already sleeping

While he was pouring water in the glasses, Wakatoshi heard a bang coming from Oikawa room. Wondering what just happened, he rush back to the room and witness a scene he didn’t though he would see. Oikawa was laying on the floor, trying to undress himself without much success.  
Ushijima smile and thought he would reach his top goal sooner than he thought.

He crouch down next to Oikawa and pass the back of his hand on the rosy cheek of Seijo’s former setter

“The thing I could do to you now” whispered Wakatoshi to himself

Oikawa slightly open his eyes and look at the person who was beside him

“Ushijima?” he slowly said

“Yes , it’s me” replies Wakatoshi with a smile thinking how well everything was going “Here pass your arm around my neck, I’ll help you to go to bed” he said passing his arm around Tooru waist to help him to get up.

Close to the bed, Oikawa lose his balance and both fell on the bed. Ushijima was on top and he was looking at a wasted Tooru laughing like the idiot he was. Wakatoshi saw his chance and get his lips closer to Oikawa lips. He slowly kiss him without using his tongue, his lips were softer than he though. At his surprise, Oikawa kissed him back, Wakatoshi was glad the former Seijo’s setter didn’t had all his head, their tongue tangled and Ushijima start caressing the firms abs of Oikawa. He direct his hand toward the setter nipples, they started to get hard.Wakatoshi leave the soft lips and proceed to kiss his jaw line, his neck, followed the shoulder and bite the hard nipple. Oikawa let out a moan and pass his hand through Wakatoshi brown hair.

Seeing Tooru didn’t seem close to stop him, Ushijima continue his way going lower on the setter’s body. He slowly pulled down his pants and underwear Tooru sex was already hard and Wakatoshi stop to thanks the all the liquor Oikawa had drunk. He took the hard cock in his hand and stroke it, the setter let out another moan. The effect of the alcohol was making him more sensitive and his body was responding to every Wakatoshi touch.

Hearing Oikawa moan, feeling his body shivering about his hand, Wakatoshi knew what he wanted. He wanted more and wanted to put his dick in Tooru butthole, however Ushijima knew he couldn’t just put it like that without hurting him, without tearing his skin apart. He knew he had to prepare him to make his butthole softer.

He start by inserting a finger, the feeling inside was weird and warm, he then put another finger and finally a last one. Each time a fingers was entering him, Oikawa was moaning and arching his back. Wakatoshi smile, Oikawa will soon be his. The claws of the eagle was slowly closing on his prey .

After making sure Tooru butthole was ready, Wakatoshi pulled out a little bag from his back pocket, he had it on him just in case. The tear up the side of the condom bag and unroll it on his dick. He was looking forward this moment for a while, he wanted to have sex with his delicious prey, he wanted to eat him and that what was happening now.

He slowly push his cock inside Oikawa body, he had to work harder to completely push it inside. But once it was all in, he really enjoyed the feeling to be inside someone else’s body, it was so warm. He started to thrust in Tooru. Each time he was moving Oikawa was arching a bit more his body, however didn’t shown any sign that he was aware of what was happening. Each time Ushijima was thrusting in him with more vigor, Oikawa was moaning a bit louder.

It didn’t took time before Oikawa came, following by Wakatoshi. The wing spiker pulled out his cock, removed the condom, made a knot and throw it in the garbage bin next to the bed. He covered Tooru with the bed sheet and head to his own room.

The next day, Wakatoshi as awaken by someone banging on his room door, he get out of the bed, drag his feet to the door and open it. It was Oikawa and he didn’t seems happy.

“WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME LAST NIGHT BASTARD?” angrily yell Oikawa

“Nothing…” answered Ushijima

“Are you sure?” asked Oikawa

“Yes…yes what would you think otherwise” asked back Ushijima

“Why? WHY! The fact that my hips are fucking sore, it was hurting like else this morning I could barely walk to the bathroom. Ant this…can you explain why…why there is a condom full of cum in the garbage bin of my room” almost shout Oikawa

Wakatoshi looked at the condom that was holding Oikawa, he knew he had made a mistake he couldn’t fix. He needed make his move soon, if not the prey will flee, run away out of his reach.

Oikawa was looking at him, staring at him with anger in the eyes

“ANSWER ME!! FUCKING BASTARD DID YOU RAPE ME?” yell Oikawa

“Rape?” repeated Ushijima “I’ll show you what rape is” he said pinning Oikawa on the floor and grabbing his wrist to stop him to hit his face.

Wakatoshi leaned forward and forced the kiss, he forced his tongue in Tooru mouth, the latter bite his lower lips. Ushijima felt his lips bleeding but it didn’t stop him to do what he was about to do.

“You.are.mine, Oikawa get that in.your.mind” he slowly said putting his hand around Oikawa’s neck

Oikawa was struggling to get free, he was suffocating looking for air. He then felt Ushijima loosen up his grip and then start to rip off the few cloth that was wearing the setter.

He flip him over and make him knee while he was holding his head on the floor. Knowing what was coming, Oikawa began to move more vigorously, trying to get free

“Stop moving…you will only make thing worst for you” state Ushijima before pushing his bare dick in Oikawa butthole

This time the skin around the hole tear apart, he could feel the blood mixing up with the sweat. Oikawa scream when Ushijima began to thrust. He was doing faster than the night before and wanted to make sure Tooru understand that he have no way out except to listen to him, to listen to what he say, to obey to him.

Ushijima came inside Oikawa, when he pull out his cock, the setter butthole was dripping of a mix of blood, sweat and cum.

“You…you sick bastard” painfully said Oikawa “You will have not have it your way”

“Oh you think?” and who will you go see? The police? You have too much pride for that. Iwaizumi? The poor guy is coping, grieving his father’s death. Sawamura? When is the last time you talk to him? You are alone and you have too much pride to seek help” slowly said Ushijima

Horrify, Oikawa was staring at Wakatoshi. He was right, he had no one he could turn too, he was alone.

The tears start to run down his cheek upon realizing the situation in which his was. He didn’t knew what to do

“Come here” calmly said Ushijima taking Oikawa in his arm “If you are listening to me, everything’s gonna be alright” he added kissing him on the forehead.

Oikawa knew he had no way out for now, he was trap, but he didn’t want to be in his arm. He pushed Ushijima away and painfully get on his feet and slowly walk to the bathroom. Wakatoshi watched him walking away. He smile, Tooru was now completely his.


	3. Chapter 3

Oikawa tried to wash himself as much as he could, he just passed almost half an hour sitting on the toilet, emptying his body from all the fluid that man had left inside him. He was now sitting in the warm water inside the bathtub. The feeling of dirt was still lingering. His hips were still painful, but he was now able to move with ease. He brought his knees to his chest and rest his chin on it. I was wondering what will happen to him now. He knew he had his pride, but he still needed to look for help. But will people believe him? A man getting rape? Is that something even possible?

Now that he was thinking about it a bit more, everything that Ushijima had done so far was meant to isolated him. “That sick bastard really planned everything” he thought remembering Daichi accident and what Iwaizumi said afterwards, even Daichi try to warn him, but he didn’t listened to them. Oikawa really felt like an idiot, he didn’t saw anything, while in was right in front of him. After Sawamura had left Wakatoshi was following him everywhere, giving a murdering look to everyone who was getting too close, boy or girl, of him. All the sign was there, but Tooru was blind or maybe he chose to ignore it, either way he was stuck and for now he couldn’t do anything.

I passed more than two hours in the bath, the water was now cold but he didn’t want to get out of the only room where he feel safe.

He eventually heard Ushijima knocking on the door

“I don’t know what you are doing, but you can’t pass you life there” he said

Oikawa turn his head toward the door, Wakatoshi was right, he couldn’t stay there. He got out of the cold water, wrap himself with a towel and unlocked the door

“Here you are little squirrel” said Ushijima wrapping his arm around Oikawa waist

“Squirrel?” question Oikawa

“Maybe you prefer kitty?” asked Ushijima kissing him on the lips

Tooru push him away to free himself “Whatever, you will do as you please anyway.”

Ushijima watched him walking away, now that he could do what he wanted with him, he could easily push him on the floor again. Wakatoshi was totally up for a second round, but with all the racket Oikawa did when he woke-up, he doubt it would be a good idea. “Let’s wait a bit” he thought

It was Sunday, Oikawa wanted to get out of the apartment, he didn’t want to stay with that man. Maybe he could go see how Iwaizumi is doing, even if they didn’t talk much lately it doesn’t mean they weren’t friend anymore. But something was telling him Wakatoshi will not let him go alone and he didn’t want him to follow. Tooru needed to go somewhere where Ushijima presence will not be a threat to anyone. His parent house, Wakatoshi will not try anything there. The young man decided he will go see his parents, hopefully they will be home.

While dressing up, Oikawa made a phone call to his parent, they were at home and they would be happy to see him. He warn them Wakatoshi might probably be with him, they replied they didn’t mind the more the merrier, “the merrier” he thought, if only it was that merry with him. The only thing he was hoping his that Wakatoshi will not act rude and overly possessive in front of his parents. Tooru get out of his room and told him he would go pass the day with his parents.

“Oh I’m gonna meet my in-laws then” he said with a smile

“We are not dating” replied Oikawa avoiding Ushijima’s eyes

“Really?” asked Ushijima “You belong to me, I belong to you, therefore we are dating”

“I – I – I don’t belong to you, I’m not yours” calmly said Oikawa

Wakatoshi’s eyes became a shade darker “You are lucky you are about to go see your parents, if it wasn’t of that, I would take the time to remind you your place” he said “Oikawa you are mine, you like or not, you belong to me only me” he added with a menacing voice

Oikawa swallowed his saliva with difficulties “I’m going now and not waiting for you” he quickly said, grabbing his jacket and putting his feet in his shoes.

He haven’t even put his second shoe that he felt a large palm pushing him against the door

“You better wait for me” whispered Wakatoshi

Ushijima walk to his room and came back a few minutes later fully dressed. Oikawa was still at the front door of their apartment, the back against the door looking at his feet. He got close to him and cup Tooru cheeks to force him to look at him in the eyes “You better behave, if I realize you trying to let them know about your situation, we.are.leaving” he said before kissing him. Oikawa pushed him away before he felt this man tongue in his mouth once again.

“Are you ready now” asked Tooru

“Yes my delicious prey” replied Wakatoshi with a smirk

The pair left the apartment and took the direction of the bus that will lead them to the area where was leaving Oikawa’s parents. His parents greet them with a smile

“Hope our Tooru is not too difficult with you Ushijima-san” asked Oikawa’s mother

“No, not at all, I couldn’t have better roommates” replied Wakatoshi with a warm smile

Oikawa couldn’t believe what he was seeing, the change in Ushijima personality was big. This morning he raped him and now he was acting like the guy all the mother would like to have as son. It was enough to make Tooru’s sick. When they passed the front door, Oikawa noticed Takeru shoes, his nephew was probably here with his parents. He walk to the living room, leaving Wakatoshi behind. The little guy was playing some video game on his portable console. When he noticed the presence of his uncle, he jumped off the couch and run to give him a hug.

“Uncle Tooru” said Takeru all excited

“Hey! How is going? Your parents are here too?” asked Tooru

“Nope, they left for a Onsen somewhere in the north, they are coming back next week” replied the little boy waving in direction on the south.

“Oh some are lucky” said Tooru with a wink

Oikawa was happy to see his nephew, the smile of the little boy had a positive effect on his state of mind. He was so happy that he almost forgot about Ushijima presence. It’s Takeru who remind him

“Oh is it one of you friend” ask Takeru when he saw Wakatoshi behind his uncle

“Oh! Him” pointing at Ushijima “ yes it’s a friend, we are on the same volleyball team”

“He play volleyball too? He is powerful? Like Iwaizumi?” asked the little boy

“Yes is his playing volleyball and don’t tell Iwa-chan I said that, but Ushijima is more powerful than him” replied Oikawa thinking about the spike that broke Daichi nose

The day with his parents and nephew passed quickly, too quickly. They talk a lot about school and volleyball. Sometimes Tooru was almost forgetting Wakatoshi presence, however the latter was always make sure to remind him. Soon the time to leave came and he said good-bye to his parents and Takeru. His mother thanks Wakatoshi for taking care of her Tooru. The former captain of Shiratorizawa laugh and replied it was more Oikawa who was taking care of him.

They walk away from the home and headed to the bus stop. They did the bus ride in silence, Oikawa trying to avoid making eyes contact with Ushijima. Now they were alone together he felt his presence oppressing. Oikawa didn’t want to go back to the apartment with him, he would had rather stay at his parent house, but he knew he couldn’t do that, Wakatoshi would never allowed it. Once they were back to the apartment Oikawa lock himself in his room praying Wakatoshi will leave him alone. But no one heard his prayer.

“Unlock the door” calmly said Wakatoshi

“If I don’t” asked Oikawa “You will smash it”

“No, but you will regret it tomorrow” threaten Wakatoshi “You have two options, you either open your door now and I leave you alone tomorrow or you don’t and I make you will not go to out for the rest of the week or even the month, it’s up to you”

Oikawa get up from his bed and slowly walk to the door to unlock it and then go back to his bed. Wakatoshi open the door and look at Tooru who was sitting on his best, the knees against his chest.

“Now, now, i have the feeling you tried to forget I was there at your parents house” said Wakatoshi slowly walking toward the bed.

“How I’m supposed to forget you when you try to keep your fucking hand on my tight. I just hope no one notice it” replied Oikawa

“Did I offend you by doing that?” asked Wakatoshi

“I would rather you don’t do that when there is people around” answered Oikawa

“In other words, you are saying that I can to it when we are alone” said Wakatoshi with a smile. He was now looking down at Tooru who just realize his mistake.”If you are a good kitty tonight, I’ll be nice with you. I promise it will not hurt as much as this morning” he said making an opening between Oikawa knees.

Tooru tried to resist, but he know it was pointless “I might just let him do it, if I resist, I will regret it later and it will be more cruel with me” he thought while Wakatoshi was caressing his body.

“Get naked” ordered Ushijima

Oikawa start to removed his clothes one by one while Wakatoshi was watching him sitting on the bed. Once he was fully naked. Ushijima told him to kneel on the floor and get his head between his legs. Oikawa obey to the order. The man sitting on the bed took out his cock from his pant and present him to Tooru “Suck it” he said. The setter look at it with disgust perfectly knowing he had to do what the man was asking him. He start licking it, he didn’t want to put it in his mouth, Wakatoshi would have to force him. Which he does. While Oikawa was still licking on his cock, Ushijima took his head between his large hand and pushed it in Tooru’s mouth, he could feel it going down his throat. Now it was in his mouth, he didn’t really have any other choice to suck on it.

During the time Tooru was sucking of his dick, Wakatoshi lean forward and insert his finger in his butthole. Surprise, Oikawa let out a scream and then go back to Ushijima’s cock.

“That’s enough” said Ushijima after a few minute of playing with Tooru’s butthole “get up and sit on me”

Oikawa look at Wakatoshi in the eyes, thing he didn’t do the whole day. I agreed to do it, only if Wakatoshi was putting a condom. “It was a real pain to clean up is morning” he explain. Ushijima agreed and took out condom from his back pocket.

“Do you always have one with you” asked Oikawa not really sure if he wanted to know the answer

“Of course, who know when I will feel the need to possess you a bit more” replied Wakatoshi unrolling the rubber on his dick.

Oikawa position himself over Wakatoshi cock and slowly began to lower down his body. He didn’t want to do it, but he knew Ushijima will use force if it was him doing it, so he rather doing it at his own rhythms. It was different from this morning, maybe cause this time Wakatoshi prepared him before, it wasn’t as painful, however Oikawa still didn’t like the idea of having a dick inserted in his butthole.

Once the Wakatoshi’s sex was all inside, he force him to move his hips, he didn’t want to, he didn’t want to feel his dick moving inside him, he was grossed enough like that.

Seeing Tooru wasn’t inclined to collaborate with him, Wakatoshi held him by the waist and laid him on the bed and start thrusting harded in him. It was the third time Wakatoshi was making love to him and the second he fully remembered. He start to wonder how he react the first time. Did he enjoyed it? Did he make any weird sound? He was drunk and wasn’t able to remember anything. Just to think he might had found some kind of pleasure was enough to make him sick. He felt Ushijima’s cock going deeper in him he clenched his teeth wishing it will end soon. This time is wish was granted. Not long after Wakatoshi had laid him on his back, he felt his roommate dick growing bigger and he heard him letting out a long “ahhhhh” sign he had just come. Wakatoshi pull out his dick and Tooru saw the amount of cum that was inside the tip of the rubber “Thanks God he put one this time” he thought.

Soon as Wakatoshi away from the bed, Oikawa painfully get of his feet and walk to the bathroom. He needed to wash himself and he wanted to do it now. He slowly got to the bathroom, walking was painful and his hips bengan to hurt. He surprise himself to hope to never get use to this. The day he will get use to it mean they were doing often and he didn’t want that. He needed to find his way out before it became a daily thing He lock himself in the bathroom, the last person he wanted to be in the bathroom with him was Wakatoshi, a thief could break it he wouldn’t care, as long as it wasn’t Ushijima.

Oikawa stayed in the bathroom for around two hours. He scrubbed every part of his body where Wakatoshi touched and then enter the warm water. When he was in the bathroom he felt safe, like if it was his little sanctuary, he was able to relax there. Of course, Wakatoshi could still break it while he is in it, but right now he feel safe.

Once he was done, He get out of the bathroom the go to his room, look at his bed and start thinking about buying a futon to sleep on it, he didn’t want to sleep in the same bed where Wakatoshi force him to have sex. He let out a sigh and get under the blanket, at least they did it over them he thought.

The next day Oikawa woke-up before Ushijima and he didn’t feel like awakening him. He didn’t really care if he missed his first classes, the only thing Oikawa wanted was to get out of the apartment without him. He quickly dress up and prepare his bag he then quietly left the apartment.

It was still early and he had time to walk to the university and even eat at a café across the street. On his way to the university, he cross the path of Daichi. He was about to call his name and he saw him on the phone. The former captain of Karasuno was smiling. When he notice Oikawa, his smile disappear, he seemed to be about to hang up with the person with who is was talking but he saw from the corner of his eyes Wakatoshi running behind Tooru. He scolded him because the latter didn’t wake him up and complain he could have missed his classes. He didn’t seems to have noticed Daichi was there, maybe he just not recognize him since he wasn’t facing them. Either way now that Daichi was behind Ushijima and he took this opportunity to wave at Oikawa, giving him a sign he had seen him and walk away. They had a classes together today, maybe they could talk there.

Even if Wakatoshi was acting really friendly toward Oikawa, Sawamura could see the uneasy feeling the former setter of Seijo had soon as Ushijima was close to him. Daichi knew the situation was now bad for Oikawa, he wanted to help him but he couldn’t do it alone. He had to think of something with Iwaizumi. Since Oikawa was isolated from them by Wakatoshi, the two young men had kept contact. Wondering if one or the other had news, good or bad, but Oikawa wasn’t talking to Daichi and he haven’t call Iwaizumi either, thus they couldn’t tell how was the situation. But now seeing how miserable he was looking beside his tormenter, Daichi knew they had to help him soon.

The first part of the day passed and the classes Oikawa and Daichi attend together come. When Daichi arrive to the classroom Oikawa was already there. Sawamura decide to sit beside him, thing he haven’t done in a while.

“Hey” said Daichi pulling out the chair beside Oikawa

“Hi..” replied Oikawa with a sad smile “Daichi I…”

“Don’t mind, Don’t mind” said Daichi tapping Oikawa shoulder “We will found a way to get you out of there” he added

“We?” asked Oikawa with hope in the eyes

“Iwaizumi and I” answered Daichi “Don’t worry we will found something just worry about staying alive”

Oikawa couldn’t help but push a sigh of relief, even if he had been harsh with them, even if he didn’t believe them, his friend didn’t gave up on him. He knew he wasn’t totally alone, he just had to hang on while they were figuring out something.

After the classes, Oikawa left first, he didn’t wanted to be catch by Wakatoshi talking to Daichi. He was afraid what will happen. He wished a good afternoon at Sawamura and walk out of the classroom, he and Wakatoshi didn’t have any other classes after they could go to the gym and start practicing.

His first week under Wakatoshi control passed, then come a second and a third. Before he even realized it, a full month had already passed. His days were fill with fear and apprehension. Ushijima was forcing him to have sex with him at least three times a week and when he was resisting too much he was hit. He had red mark on his wrist, he began to wear long sleeve shirt, to hide the bruises, even if the Summer was approaching. One day he came to school with a black eyes, his classmates asked him what happened he lied saying he was careless and receive a ball in the face, while in fact Ushijima was mad cause Oikawa had forgotten to buy his favorite snack. His life with Wakatoshi was like if he was walking on eggs, he had to be careful, he never knew when his tormentor will get angry for no reason. Oikawa keep clenching his teeth, holding on the idea Iwaizumi and Daichi will found something.


	4. Chapter 4

Oikawa was always looking forward his classes with Daichi, hearing him saying reassuring words, help him to go through the rest of the week. He needed it, if it wasn’t of that class with the former captain of Karasuno he would have already broke down. If only he could see Iwa-chan, but he knew it wasn’t possible, even calling him was risky, Wakatoshi could still look at his phone log and he was scared of the reaction he would have it that happen. If only he had more class with Daichi, he could talk to him more often. It’s not like he have no one to talk in his other classes it’s just that talking to Sawamura make his feel less alone.

Cause obviously he was talking to his other classmates, as long as he wasn’t too friendly with them, Wakatoshi let him do, but he still question him about his relation with some of them. There was one guy he like to talk to, William, foreigner in his psychology classes. They were usually sitting next to each other. William was American, his father is in the US Army and when he was young Will was living in Okinawa, after going back to the US, Will always wanted to come back in Japan. He was really fluent in Japanese, thus he sometimes gave English lesson to Oikawa during their psychology classes. Tooru was really hoping Wakatoshi noticed nothing about William, he didn’t want to see his classmate hurt because of him. Therefore he was always making sure to live soon as the class finished, just in cases Ushijima would be waiting for him next to the door.

One day Wakatoshi forgot something in one of his class, he realize it just before the practice he then go look for it. Heading for the gym without his abuser, Tooru was savouring his freedom. He turn the corner of the wall and came in collision with William and fell on the floor.

“Oikawa!! Are you alright, I’m really sorry” quickly said Will, helping him to get back on his feet.

“Haha yes, I’m okay thanks” said Oikawa with a smile “I should have been more careful”

“No, No, you are not the only one, I should have looked too!” quickly replied William “You are heading for the gym, if I remember well you are part of the Volleyball team”

“Yes, I was going there” said Oikawa smiling at William. He was feeling good, he was able to talk with friendly manner without feeling Ushijima menacing eyes on him. “Are you part of any club?” he asked, he didn’t wanted to walk away now.

“Haha no, with my semi full-time job and the university, I barely have no time for myself” answered Will

“Oh…that’s too…” Oikawa couldn’t finished his sentence Wakatoshi was walking toward him and he was more than furious.

“Oikawa” slowly said Wakatoshi “I thought you wasn’t feeling good and would go home” Wakatoshi was obviously lying, he just wanted to bring Oikawa away from that guy who was too friendly with his prey.

Tooru looked at him “You…are…right Ushijima” he slowly said backing away from William before Wakatoshi explode.

“I got to go” said Oikawa to William “I’ll see you in the psychology class.”

“Ya, rest well Oikawa” replied William watching Tooru walking away with Ushijima. The foreign student suddenly had a really bad feeling for his classmate. He didn’t like that Ushijima guy attitude toward Oikawa. He knew he was lying, Oikawa was feeling perfectly fine he wasn’t sick, he would have told him during the class, so why that dude was lying. He didn’t seems happy Tooru was talking to an other guy. The guy seems really possessive of Tooru. Will remembered what they have learned in their psychology classes. To him it look like he try to take control over Oikawa relationship with the other, like if he wanted to keep Oikawa for himself and Will didn’t like that idea, he feel like he needed to talk to someone about it but who. “That guy who quitted the volleyball club cause of an accident cause by that Ushijima…Daichi I think, I have to find him” he said to himself before trying to look for Sawamura.

The duo skipped practice and immediately headed to their apartment. Oikawa knew it would be bad for him once he crossed the door. Wakatoshi didn’t even fully closed the door he punched Tooru.

First the punch then the scream, Oikawa fell on the floor of the apartment, he tasted iron on his lower lips, it was bleeding. Wakatoshi was standing in front of him in front of him and was yelling. He could heard him say the same thing he always said. He was belonging to him. And only him…

When Ushijima was in that state, Oikawa always fear for his life, his eyes were like dagger, if you could have killed him, he would have done it. In fact Oikawa was certain the man would kill him one day. Tooru was looking at Wakatoshi with horrify eyes was he get closer, he could feel his breath on his neck, a shiver of fear run through Tooru’s spin “Don’t make me repeat myself, Oikawa, you are mine and only mine get that it your head” he whispered, grabbing the setter wrist and pulling him to the bedroom. Oikawa knew what was coming, it was the same thing each time Wakatoshi was furious at him, he would force him to have sex with him.

Ushijima pushed Oikawa on the bed and got on top of him

“If you don’t want to see me ripped off your clothes, you better removed them yourself” he said with a menacing voice.

Oikawa didn’t talk back and just undressed he had trouble unbuttoning his shirt and pants his hands were shaking. It wasn’t the first time Wakatoshi was violent toward him but it was the first time he was seeing him like that. The expression Wakatoshi had been the one of a predator ready to jump on his next meal. Oikawa knew he should try to keep his head high, he didn’t want to show to him he was afraid. He will get turn on by that, he will get power from his fear and be even more brutal with him. Oikawa didn’t want that, he knew what was coming, yet he wasn’t even sure if he would still be alive the next morning. But he couldn’t, he wasn’t able to look at Wakatoshi in his eyes. Tears start to run down Oikawa cheek, he was afraid, he wanted to scream for help but he couldn’t, Tooru was sure he would choke him of he try to scream.

Once he was naked, Wakatoshi forced him back to the bed and didn’t even took the time to prepare him, he just push his cock inside Oikawa. The latter let out a painful scream. He grabbed him by the hair and pull back

“See how it fit, you are mine and only mine, better not look at anyone else than me again , never smile to anyone else again” he said before letting Oikawa’s hair go.

When he woke-up, the young man didn’t remembered much from the night before, he recalled passing out after the second round. He was now setting on the edge of the bed with the Ushijima sleeping next to him his body couldn’t stop shaking. He didn’t know what to do anymore and didn’t knew how he get to that. He felt dirty and lost. He wanted to call his best friend, to hear me say that everything is gonna be okay, they gonna found something soon.

“No…I can’t call Iwa-chan now, they assured me they will find something, I just have to hung on that. If only I had listened to them, they warned me he was dangerous, but I didn’t listen to them…how the hell the I messed up so bad in few month?” he asked to himself. “Those University years was supposed to be fun” . But it wasn’t fun at all. A tears start to fall again, he wasn’t sure anymore if he would be able to get through this without breaking down. That’s what Wakatoshi wanted, break down Oikawa and make sure he never stand up again. The thought of it was enough to make him sick he needed to go to the bathroom.

He was about to get out of the bed when a strong grip grab his arm

“Where the fuck are you going” said Ushijima half asleep

“To the bathroom ” slowly said Oikawa

“I’m coming with you” replied Ushijima pushing away the blanket

“No! I’m…” Oikawa couldn’t finish his sentence. The look that was giving him Ushijima was saying that he would come with him to the bathroom he like it or not”

Oikawa painfully get out of the bed, his hips was hurting more than usual, he was wondering how he will be able to go school later. Wakatoshi was following him, watching every movements he was doing. Tooru shiver, the thought of having the former ace of Shiratorizawa behind him was making feel uneasy. He didn’t like that. He just wanted to run away.

During all the time he was in the bathroom, Ushijima wait for Oikawa in front of the door, sitting on the floor, the back against the wall, like a guard dog. Tooru didn’t want to get out from there, it was still his sanctuary, he was still feeling safe in this room. But the sound Wakatoshi banging on the door startled Oikawa, he was ordering him to get out before he smashed the door. Oikawa slowly get out of the bathroom and headed to his room, he had to get ready to go school, but Wakatoshi told him he will not go to his classes for the rest of the week, they gonna stay home just to make sure Tooru understand who is the boss. Oikawa try to make him change his mind but he only answer he got was a slap across the face. “Go back in bed” ordered Wakatoshi “I’ll be back soon”. Wakatoshi got dressed and go out for about an hour, he came back with groceries and various other stuff like a rope a chain and a padlock, it look like he was about to sequester Oikawa inside the apartment. Seeing the scared look on Tooru’s face, Ushijima explain he will use that only if Oikawa disobey him again. If it ever happen again he will make sure Tooru never get out of the apartment ever again.

Oikawa look at him with fear in his eyes, he try to apologize, he promised to never do it again, but Wakatoshi wasn’t listening. “Go back in bed” he said to Oikawa with a cold tone, he added if Oikawa doesn’t obey now he will have to tie him to the bed. The former setter of Seijo walk back to his room, closed the door behind him and waited for Wakatoshi to come.

He didn’t have to wait for a long time, Wakatoshi came in the room a few minutes later and soon as he opened the door, he remove his t-shirt and walked toward Oikawa. The latter was shivering from fear, he knew Ushijima was still mad at him and he knew it will be a rough round. The former captain of Shiratorizawa get closer to him and spread out his legs, he took out his cock from his pants and positioned it to push it inside Oikawa’s butthole. Tooru knew he couldn’t resist, but he still wanted Wakatoshi wear a condom.

“Please you can do what you want, but please just put a condom” asked Oikawa with begging eyes

Wakatoshi looked at him, his eyes were black “No” and roughly push his dick inside Oikawa’s body

Oikawa screamed, once again Ushijima didn’t prepared him. It’s not because they had done it last night he didn’t needed to be prepared.

“USHIJIMA PLEASE NO!!!” yell Oikawa gripping the sheet under him. Each time he tried to push Wakatoshi away, the latter just thrusted harder in him. He felt like something was about to be tore apart inside him. No matter how much Tooru was asking him to stop, Ushijima just continue until he came, his cum was overflowing Oikawa butthole. Tooru was just hoping it will be the only one for today, after the two round of yesterday and today’s round, he wasn’t sure he body will be able to follow.

Wakatoshi pull out his cock and laid beside Oikawa, he put his arms over him to make sure he will not go anywhere. He woke-up three hours later and flip Tooru on his belly, Ushijima was up for another round, this time the former setter of Seijo, clenched his teeth and try to hold without screaming until Wakatoshi came. Once again, after coming, the former ace of Shiratorizawa, fell asleep next to his prey.

Oikawa couldn’t sleep, he didn’t want to, he was waiting for Wakatoshi to be deeply asleep, to be able to move out of the bed. He wanted to talk to Iwaizumi or Daichi, he needed to speak to them. He was scared to death, he was really afraid for his live and he needed to get out from there fast. Once he was sure Ushijima wouldn’t wake-up, he slowly crawl out of the bed, grabbed some cloth and get out from his room. He looked for his cell phone, that he found in Wakatoshi’s room. His feeling was right, the latter was checking his calls and texts log. He dialed his best friend phone number

“Oikawa…?” asked Iwaizumi when he picked up the phone

“Iwa…chan…I’m…I’m scared” replied Oikawa on the verge of crying again

“Don’t move, I’m coming with Daichi” said Iwaizumi

“F…fast! He… he is sleeping now b..but he c…can wake up any…anytime” quickly replied Oikawa with a shaking

“We will come as fast as we can, just hold on” assured Iwaizumi before hanging up to call Daichi.

Hajime didn’t had to ask the former captain of Karasuno to see if he could come, the latter agree immediately and he said he will bring more help with him. They agree to meet up in front of the Ushijima and Oikawa building apartment.

After hanging up with his friend, Oikawa headed for the bathroom, if he didn’t empty his body soon from all the cum, Wakatoshi had left in him he will have an upset stomach later. He didn’t know for how long he was in the bathroom when he hear the doorbell. It was probably Iwaizumi with Daichi. He got out of the water as after as he could, if the doorbell rang once again, it might wake-up Ushijima and it was the last thing he wanted.

He get to the door and was about to unlock it when he heard noise being him

“Where are you going Oikawa?”

Wakatoshi was awake, he was awake and ready to kill. Oikawa fell on his knees and pressed his back against the door shivering while looking at the menacing shadow of Ushijima getting close to him.

He grabbed Tooru by the collar and pushed him away from the door

The doorbell rang once again, it was now or never

“IWA-CHAN!!!!!” screamed Oikawa

A first kick on the door could be heard then a second, at the third kick The door of the apartment flew open breaking the doorknob, Wakatoshi didn’t had time to understand what was happening, Daichi and William was on him trying to control him. He was now on the floor yelling at Oikawa he will kill him. Meanwhile Iwaizumi was brought Oikawa outside the apartment in the hallway waiting for the police to come.

It was over of the proudful eagle, his claws were broken and the prey was running away. Soon his wings would be cut and he couldn’t hunt ever again.

They didn’t had to wait for a long time, soon as the police agents was there, Daichi and William let Ushijima but not before they were sure Tooru was safe and out of the reach of Wakatoshi.

Two police agents left with Wakatoshi, while Oikawa left with the paramedic, he needed to get a physical examination.

His parents arrive to the hospital, his mother in tears couldn’t believe what was happening to her Tooru. The doctor came and explain there was no internal damage despite the repetitive assault, he suggest to Oikawa to consult a psychiatrist. Tooru’s parent warmly thanks the doctor before he left the room. Even if he was exhausted, he began to explain to his parent everything that happened, he was ashamed by himself and regret worrying them so much. His father took him in his arm and told him the important was that he was alive, the rest didn’t mattered. Not long after Iwaizumi, Daichi and William came in the room, Oikawa’s parent left to talk to the police.

“Iwa-chan….Daichi…Will…” slowly said Oikawa seeing his friend coming in the room “Thank…”

“Don’t worry about that Shittykawa” said Iwaizumi “Just make sure to get plenty of rest, what’s coming will not be easy either”

“I know…Iwa-chan” replied Oikawa looking at Daichi and William “How come he was with you “ pointing at his foreign classmate

“Oh!! We had a little talk this morning” answered Daichi and when Iwaizumi called him I thought of bringing him along”

“I knew you and Sawamura was in the volleyball team before, I heard about the so-called accident, I figure I could ask him, if you were okay, I was a bit worried after seeing how that guy was with you” added William

“Oh…Thanks” shyly said Oikawa

Oikawa’s parent came back to the hospital room with police agents, once again Tooru will have to tell the whole story, before the trio leave the room, one of the agent told tell they will have to speak to them later, therefore they will need their reaching contact.

After the police agents left, Oikawa rapidly felt asleep, it was probably the first time he was able to sleep without the fear of being assaulted during the night.

The next day, he was released from the hospital, he headed back to the apartment he was sharing with Wakatoshi with Iwaizumi, Mr and Mrs Oikawa already packed, nothing was left from Oikawa stuff but he still wanted to make sure nothing was forgotten.

While Iwaizumi was walking around the apartment, Oikawa looked by the window, and saw the same view he saw the first time he came to visit it. This day look so far yet so close. So many happened since then.

“Say Iwa-chan what do you think will happen to Ushijima?” asked Oikawa

“What do you wish it happen?” asked back Iwaizumi

“Hmmm, a part of me want him to go and suffer in jail but the other know it will be pointless, Ushijima need help and I doubt he will have the help he need in prison” pensively said Oikawa

“You don’t want his death?” question Iwaizumi

“NO!!!! Unlike him I’m a decent human being” quickly answered Oikawa

“Decent human being? “ repeated Iwaizumi after his friend

“IWA-CHAN you are so mean” complained Oikawa

Hajime smile “That’s the Shittykawa that I know”

Oikawa smile back at his friend, he was happy to have him by his side, him, Daichi and William. He owed so much to them, thanks to them he was now free and still alive.

Tooru was now ready to leave and let all the bad memories behind in this apartment, he knew he would never forget, even maybe apprehend the day Ushijima will get out, but he didn’t wanted to let that bad moment of his life ruin his future. He wanted to be able to walk looking up front and no in the back. He didn’t care about what the other could think, as long as he had his friend beside him, he knew ever would be okay even if it will take sometimes to completely heal. 

He get out of the apartment, lock the door and left the key to the landlord. He knew he will never come back, he knew he will never see the eagle’s nest once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> this is the last chapter of the story, I would like to ask you if you enjoy it but there is nothing really to enjoy about a story based on a non-consentant relation.   
> I have a sequel in mind where I will write about Oikawa healing process, but I'm far to be ready to write with all the other idea I have in mind ^_^
> 
> ~ Thank you for reading ~


End file.
